Sugarbunnies
TV Tokyo, Kids Station | network_other = MOMO Kids | first = April 3, 2007 | last = September 25, 2007 | episodes = 27 }} TV Tokyo, Kids Station | first = April 1, 2008 | last = September 23, 2008 | episodes = 27 }} TV Tokyo, Kids Station | first = April 7, 2009 | last = September 29, 2009 | episodes = 26 }} is a Japanese anime series produced by Toei Animation, in conjunction with Sanrio. The series centers around and is based on the character duo (Shirousa and Kurousa) of the same name, created by Sanrio in 2004. The original series premiered on TV Tokyo and Kids Station on April 3, 2007 and ended later that year with 27 episodes. A sequel series, ''Sugarbunnies: Chocolat! premiered on April 1, 2008 and once again ended with 27 episodes on September 23. On February 16, 2009, a third season was announced by Sanrio titled, Sugarbunnies: Fleur, which started airing on TV Tokyo on April 7, 2009 and ended on September 29, 2009. Plot summary One day, 14 bunnies were transported from their home world of Bunniesfield to the human world in order to complete a task assigned to them by the Two Queens. As they arrive, they meet and befriend Sophia, a human girl who dreams of being the best pastry chief in all of Europe. Although Sophia keeps the bunnies hidden from everyone in town, even her parents, their cover is blown when the whole town finds out they are real. Together, they make delicious foods with the Sugarbunnies each making their own special treats. Characters The Bunnies There are fourteen Bunnies: 9 boys and 5 girls. * Shirousa (しろうさ) (Seiyū: Yui Horie) - (Name means White Bunny), Shirousa is Kurousa's twin sister and along with Kurousa, she specializes in making pastries (Cakes, Cookies, etc.). She and Kurousa befriended Sophia when she and her friends were transported to the human world. Everyone except Sophia thought they were dolls, and were kept hidden until revealed (Mostly by accident). They assist Sophia with teaching her how to bake because she doesn't know how. * Kurousa (くろうさ) (Seiyū: Akiko Kimura) - (Black Bunny but is drawn as brown), Kurousa is Shirousa's twin brother and, along with Shirousa, specializes in making Pastries, (Cakes, Cookies, etc.). He and Shirousa befriended Sophia when he and his friends are transported to the human world. They assist her in helping her to bake because she doesn't know how. * Hanausa (はなうさ) (Seiyū: Yukari Tamura) - (Flower Bunny), Hanausa and her twin Momousa specialize in planting and taking care of flowers. She befriends Sophia as well as her friends, but she seems to live with one of Sophia's friends, along with the other three girls once they are found out. These two also have the ability to sniff out certain kinds of flowers. * Momousa (ももうさ) (Seiyū: Yukari Tamura) - (Peach Bunny but could also mean Pink) Momousa and her twin Hanausa specialize in planting and taking care of flowers. She befriends Sophia as well as her friends, but she seems to live with one of Sophia's friends, along with the other three girls once they are found out. She has a crush on Kurousa. * Buchiusa (ぷちうさ) (Seiyū: Kana Ueda) - (Spotted Bunny), Buchiusa and his twin Mintousa specialize in making ice cream (Called Gelato in the anime). He befriends Sophia as well as his friends, but seems to live with one of Sophia's friends, along with three other bunnies once they are found out. He resembles a Dalmatian. * Mintousa (ミントうさ) (Seiyū: Yuki Masuda) - (Mint Bunny), Mintousa and his twin Buchiusa specialize in making ice cream (called gelato in the anime). He befriends Sophia as well as his friends, but seems to live with one of Sophia's friends, along with three other bunnies once they are found out. * Aomimiusa (あおみみうさ) (Seiyū: Kenji Hamada) - (Blue Eared Bunny), Aomimiusa and his twin Aousa specialize in making hard candy and drinking glasses. He befriends Sophia as well as his friends, but seems to live with one of Sophia's friends, along with three other bunnies once they are found out. * Aousa (あおうさ) (Seiyū: Yurin) - (Blue Bunny), Aousa and his twin Aomimiusa specialize in making hard candy and drinking glasses. He befriends Sophia as well as his friends, but seems to live with one of Sophia's friends, along with three other bunnies once they are found out. * Sutoroberiusa (ストロベリーうさ) (Seiyū: Yurin) - (Strawberry Bunny), Sutorowberriusa and her twin Buruberiusa specialize in making different kinds of jam. She befriends Sophia as well, but seem to live with one of Sophia's friends, along with the other three girls once they are found out. * Buruberiusa (ブルーベリーうさ) (Seiyū: Yuki Masuda) - (Blueberry Bunny), Buruberiusa and her twin Sutoroberiusa specialize in making different kinds of jam. She befriends Sophia as well, but seem to live with one of Sophia's friends, along with the other three girls once they are found out. * Rateusa (ラテうさ) (Seiyū: Yoshinori Fujita) - (Latte Bunny), Rateusa and his twin Kapuchiinousa specialize in making coffee. He befriends Sophia as well, but seems to live with one of Sophia's friends, along with three other bunnies once they are found out. Rateusa is also able to throw his ears in the air, but he only seems to do this when in serious danger. * Kapuchiinousa (カプチーノうさ) (Seiyū: Yuko Sasamoto) - (Cappuccino Bunny), Kapuchiinousa and his twin Rateusa specialize in making coffee. He befriends Sophia as well, but seems to live with one of Sophia's friends, along with three other bunnies once they are found out. He also has the ability to throw his ears up in the air which other bunny can seem to do. * Komugiusa (こむぎうさ) (Seiyū: Yumi Kakazu) - (Wheat Bunny), Komugiusa and his twin Pandausa specialize in making bread. He befriends Sophia as well, but seems to live with one of Sophia's friends, along with three other bunnies once they are found out. He often dozes off. * Pandausa (ぱんだうさ) (Seiyū: Takeharu Onishi) - (Panda Bunny), Pandausa and his twin Komugiusa specialize in making bread. He befriends Sophia as well, but seems to live with one of Sophia's friends, along with three other bunnies once they are found out. Humans * Sophia Cherbourg (ソフィア・シェルブール Sofia Sherubūru) (Seiyū: Kana Ueda) - A human girl who has a dream on becoming the best pastry chief when she grows up. She first met both Shirousa and Kurousa and befriended them, both teaching her how to bake. Later on, she finds and befriends the other Sugarbunnies. She lives on a house just above their family bookshop. * Bernard Cherbourg (Seiyū: Kenji Hamada) - Sophia's father and the owner of the family bookshop, he's one of the people who knew of the existence of the Sugarbunnies after they found out they were real. * Rosary Cherbourg (Seiyū: Yuki Masuda) - Sophia's mother and the wife of Bernard, she's also one of the people who knew of the existence of the Sugarbunnies after they found out they were real. * Francoise Dupont (Seiyū: Yuko Sasamoto) - One of Sophia's close friends, she's born from a prestigious rich family and also has a dream on becoming the best pastry chief just like Sophia. She's also one of the people who knew of the existence of the Sugarbunnies after they found out they were real. * Pierre Jeunet (Seiyū: Yuki Masuda) - Pierre is also one of Sophia's close friends and an expert biker. He's also one of the people who knew the existence of the Sugarbunnies after they found out they were real. * Mireille Darie (Seiyū: Yumi Kakazu) - She's also one of Sophia's close friends and also one of the people who knew of the existence of the Sugarbunnies after they found out they were real. * Charlotte (Seiyū: Yukari Tamura) - Charlotte is a young girl who dreams to be the best ballerina and perform alongside with her parents, but she has problems with her dancing. In Sugarbunnies: Chocolat!, she found out about the Sugarbunnies and befriended them while teaching them how to dance gracefully. Setting The anime takes place in Europe, mostly in some provinces in France, on which pastry chiefs and baking were part of their tradition. It's also hinted in the second episode of Sugarbunnies: Chocolat! that Paris is also seen. DVD releases Both Sugarbunnies and Sugarbunnies: Chocolat! got a major DVD release in Japan, featuring all the episodes and both Opening and Ending songs never used in the anime itself. External links * Official Anime Website * Sanrio's official Sugarbunnies Website * * * Category:Sanrio characters Category:Fictional hares and rabbits Category:Anime series Category:Children's manga Category:Comedy anime and manga Category:Fantasy anime and manga ja:シュガーバニーズ